


Magic Works [ Starker In Hogwarts ]

by Sam_Black30



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Black30/pseuds/Sam_Black30
Summary: ✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓Starker AU HPEl baile del torneo de los tres magos parece ser una de las grandes festividades de Hogwarts para los estudiantes, pero al final... termina siendo aburrido para Tony hasta que se encuentra por primera vez con los ojos más hermoso que vio en toda su vida.┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧Esto es el principio de los tres días organizado por @StarkerParadise
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

✦ [ 1 ] ✦

【C】【a】【p】【i】【t】【u】【l】【o】 【1】

[ ᴇʟ ʙᴀɪʟᴇ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_El baile de navidad producto del torneo de los tres magos era una festividad importante en el castillo, Hogwarts estaba de cabeza organizando cada detalle que faltaba preparar ya que en la noche se llevaría a cabo tal celebración que todos deseaban y esperaban ansiosos... excepto Tony, que iba más por compromiso que con ganas de divertirse._

― ¿No te emociona ni un poco? _― pregunto Thor al joven enfrente suyo mientras comía un emparedado ―_

― No. _― contesto fríamente el castaño que leía su libro de pociones ―_

― Ya déjalo Thor, sabes que Tony solo ama las fiestas alocadas y no aburridos bailes de colegio _― menciono el Ravenclaw que se sentaba al lado del rubio ―_

― Buenos días Banner _― saludo Tony sin despegar la vista de su lectura ―_

― ¿Emocionado por el baile Bruce? _― pregunto Odinson al pelinegro ―_

― Voy a ir con Natasha de Beauxbatons, obviamente estoy emocionado, aunque nervioso porque que somos los primeros en bailar al ser ella una participante del torneo _― contesto el Ravenclaw con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz ―_

― Yo sigo sin creer que Loki haya aceptado ir con Thor _― menciono Tony con una sonrisa provocando que el rubio solo riera ―_

― Fue duro, pero ese Slytherin cayo en mis manos al final. _― dijo el Gryffindor con orgullo de que Loki fuera al baile con él. Le había costado una semana antera y varias amenazas a muchos muchachos que también estaban detrás del pelinegro, pero había ganado, eso era lo que importaba ―_

― El primero y el ultimo, mi casa no acostumbra a salir con personas de la tuya. 

_Bruce negó con la cabeza mientras Thor solamente soñaba con Loki y Tony leía sin aprestarle demasiada atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Era normal que todavía siguieran los prejuicios de casas y aún más cuando se trataba de un Gryffindor con un Slytherin, era como juntar el agua con el aceite, el océano atlántico con el pacífico, a Merlín con Morgana, entre otros ejemplos exagerados pero claros de cómo era los conflictos entre los leones y las serpientes._

_Tony era creyente de ellas, aunque en la amistad era distinto ya que creía que cualquiera podía ser amigo de quien quisiera, un ejemplo de aquello era él y su amigo de toda la vida, Rhodes. Por parte de él había conocido a más de la casa de los leones como Thor, Peter Quill, la novia de este llamada Gamora, sin dejar atrás obviamente a Steve Rogers que era participante del torneo de los tres magos. Con la mejor casa que se llevaba era Ravenclaw aunque no le extrañaba ya que el sombrero seleccionador al principio la quiso colocar en ella hasta que se decidió por Slytherin._

_Con su propia casa se llevaba de maravilla a pesar de todo, Wanda era amigable, y Loki cuando no era el maldito dios del engaño, también llegaba a serlo, Nebula se comportaba algo agresiva y callada, pero era normal en ella, el más extraño era Stephen Strange, pero dentro de todo era pasable su relación._

― ¿Vas a ir con Pepper? _― pregunto Thor sacándolo de sus pensamientos ―_

― Estas preguntando demasiadas cosas Odinson _― contesto Tony rápidamente ―_ pero si, iré con Potts, como amigos obviamente.

― Yo creo que se llevan demasiado bien como para ser solo amigos, es una Ravenclaw muy linda _― menciono el rubio ―_

― Eso es verdad _― agrego Banner ―_

― Solo somos amigos, además ella está interesada en el Hufflepuff de Hogan _― Dijo Tony con una mueca de confusión ―_ es raro eso de las relaciones amorosas entre personas de distintas casas

_Thor y Bruce rieron por lo bajo por lo estereotipado que era Stark acerca de aquel tema. Aun estando en penúltimo año seguía pensando como un pequeño de primero que tenía vivo como el fuego la rivalidad entre algo que tan solo era una pequeña diferencia entre todos los estudiantes._

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

― ¿Entonces iremos en grupo gordos? _― pregunto Ned a Peter que jugaba ajedrez mágico con MJ ―_

― Si Ned _― contesto el castaño sonriendo de inmediato cuando un movimiento hizo destruir a la reina de la pelinegra ―_

― Diablos... _― murmuro la Gryffindor haciendo que Peter agrandara aún más su sonrisa tímidamente ―_

_Peter Parker era el Gryffindor más inteligente que alguna vez hubo en Hogwarts, muchas veces el mismo Albus Dumbledore se lo recalcaba y mencionaba que va casi cabeza a cabeza con Anthony Stark, un Slytherin de penúltimo año que extrañamente jamás pudo ver en persona. Una vez Thor Odinson junto a Steve Rogers quisieron presentárselo, pero él, pero se negó amablemente ya que era de conocimiento público que él huía de las serpientes por que se sentía intimidado por ellas excepto con una joven bruja llamada Wanda que lo había ayudado a encontrar un libro en la biblioteca junto a su pareja Visión que también fue amable con él y siempre lo saludaba al verlo en los pasillos... el castaño tenía la facilidad de agradar a cualquiera que hablara con él, incluso estudiantes de años superiores como Thor y Steve, T'challa, entre otros._

_Era su primer baile y no tenía pareja, pero de todas maneras estaba feliz por que iría con sus amigos además de que, si no fuera, su tía May se enteraría y se volvería loca diciendo que no fue hasta Hogwarts para enseñarle a bailar personalmente para que él no se presente._

_Presentía que aquella noche algo iba a suceder, no entendía que o por qué, pero en su estómago se había instalado una sensación que lo hacía sentir especial que no podía ni siquiera describir si se lo decía a sus amigos, además de que presentía de que MJ le diría que tiene el síndrome de la cenicienta, mientras Ned solo lo abrazaría para darle apoyo._

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

_Todo era blanco y delicado, los estudiantes entraban de a poco al gran comedor para asistir al baile. Tony reía a carcajadas por como Steve estaba esperando a su pareja que era ni más ni menos que James Barnes o como le decían todos, Bucky, competidor del torneo por parte de Durmstrang._

― ¿Me veo bien? _― pregunto Steve por séptima vez ―_

― Te ves genial Rogers _― contesto Thor con una sonrisa fugaz viendo como Loki bajaba las escaleras con un traje verde esmeralda que resaltaba sus ojos ―_ pero no tanto como el...

― Buenas noches Thor...pe. _― saludo Loki a su pareja que simplemente río por como lo llamo el pelinegro bajo la mirada atenta de todos ―_ ¿nos vamos?

― Como usted guste mi rey _― contesto el rubio provocando que Stark pusiera los ojos en blanco y Pepper le diera un codazo en la costilla ―_

_Loki sonrió complacido por como lo llamaba su adorable Thor, que, aunque fuera molesto la mayoría del tiempo y aún más cuando intentaba invitarlo al baile, el rubio lo había logrado. Tenía todo el amor del pelinegro que poco a poco se enamoraba de aquel Gryffindor cabeza dura con complejo de dios._

― Creo que es hora de entrar _― menciono Pepper a Tony que observaba como Steve tomaba emocionado la mano de Bucky para ir directo al gran comedor para la entrada sin ni siquiera despedirse ―_

_Tony asintió tomando el brazo de la Ravenclaw que se lucia con su vestido azul, pero no intimidando para nada a la belleza de Natasha Romanoff que hizo su gran entrada con Bruce para darle paso a Steve junto a Bucky. La fiesta era maravillosa hasta para Hadrid que bailaba con Madame Maxime, directora de Beauxbatons, Peter se divertía junto a sus amigos y Stark con Pepper que lo acompañaba a bailar en cada canción de ''Las brujas de Macbeth'' hasta que se sentaron tomando tranquilamente una bebida._

― ¿Queres ir con él, ¿no? _― Tony rompió el silencio cuando vio que Pepper observaba a Happy Hogan ―_

― ¿Se ve muy obvio? _― interrumpió nerviosamente la Ravenclaw ―_

― Demasiado _― contesto Stak con una sonrisa ―_ la noche es joven, ve con él, estaré bien

― ¿Seguro? no quiero dejarte solo _― pregunto Pepper ―_

― Ve y se feliz con tu Hufflepuff _― contesto con una sonrisa haciendo que Pepper se levantara y fuera hacia Happy que con una sonrisa la recibió ―_

_Peter se encontraba sentado viendo como Steve Rogers bailaba pegado a Bucky y Thor sonriente le contaba malos chistes a Loki, Ned era el más afortunado de los tres que fue invitado a bailar por Betty Brant, mientras él se mantenía aburrido en una mesa mientras MJ dibujaba algo en su libreta._

― ¿Puedes ir por bebidas, Peter? _― pregunto la pelinegra sin despegar la vista de lo que dibujaba ―_

― Claro _― contesto el castaño procediendo a levantarse e ir hacia la mesa de bebidas ―_

_Peter camino rápidamente hacia donde estaba la mesa, tropezándose con un joven alto y calvo demasiado raro que el castaño reconoció de inmediato como el horrible de Thanos que literalmente lo había dejado en el suelo provocando que las bebidas cayeran sobre él. El contrario ni siquiera se disculpó gruñéndole hasta que una chica alta lo empujo, viendo directamente hacia donde se encontraba._

― Mal nacido... _― dijo la rubia viendo como Thanos se iba de inmediato evitándola ―_

― Hola... _― dijo Peter aun en el suelo ―_ soy... soy Peter Parker.

― Hey Peter Parker _― saludo la de cabello corto dedicándole una sonrisa extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara ―_ ¿te encuentras bien?

_Peter reconoció quien se encontraba ayudándole, era Carol Danvers, una Gryffindor de ultimo año que era bastante solitaria, pero una de las más valientes de toda su casa, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de al menos saludarla una sola vez, pero ahí estaba, sonriéndole como una madre preocupada._

― Tu traje esta mojado... _― menciono Carol lamentándose ―_ no tengo mi varita para arreglarlo 

― Yo tampoco tengo la mía... _― agrego Peter viendo como Carol trataba de remediarlo con hechizos rápidos ―_

― Creo que hoy nadie trajo su varita... pero conozco a alguien que hace buenos hechizos sin varita, sígueme _― dijo la rubia caminando rápidamente con Peter detrás de ella ―_

_Tony aún seguía tomando de sus bebidas en completo aburrimiento hasta que alguien toco su hombro haciendo que su vista se posara de inmediato en la rubia._

― Stark _― saludo Carol ―_

― Danvers _― contesto Tony ―_

― Necesito pedirte un favor _― menciono la rubia tomando de la mano a Peter para acercarlo directamente a Stark ―_ él es Peter, y tuvo un problema con Thanos... aplícale un hechizo limpiador, bueno, está bien, nos vemos luego Parker

_Peter ni siquiera pudo despedirse que vio como Tony se levantó de su asiento viendo al pequeño castaño enfrente suyo, que rápidamente poso su tímida mirada en el provocando que sonriera, jamás había visto en toda su vida unos ojos tan hermosos como los del chico enfrente suyo._

― Carol es de pocas palabras _― menciono Stark con una sonrisa levantando unas de sus manos posándola en el corazón de Peter que se mantenía sin habla ―_

_El corazón de Parker comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, no podía creer que tenía a Anthony Stark enfrente suyo y justamente estaba ayudándolo, nunca lo había visto y era mas guapo de lo que se decía, sintiendo como lentamente la mancha y bebida se limpiaban de su traje. No pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad sin saber por qué estaba feliz verdaderamente hasta que Tony retiro su mano._

― Gra-gracias _― dijo Peter de inmediato, estaba hipnotizado ―_

― De nada... ¿cuál es tu nombre? _― pregunto Tony sin perder el tiempo ―_

― Peter Parker _― contesto el castaño ―_

― Yo soy Tony Stark, ¿de qué casa eres? jamás te he visto _― siguió preguntando el mayor ―_ lo recordaría si lo hubiera hecho de todas maneras...

― Gryffindor _― respondió Peter con sus mejillas sonrojadas ―_

_Tony frunció el ceño al escuchar que pertenecía a los leones, fijo a los prejuicios de casas vio detenidamente a Peter que se mostraba neutro. Su cabello castaño, ojos hermosos y estatura pequeña vestido de traje, lo hacía parecer como un ángel, Stark no pudo evitar pensar en la risa de Thor diciéndole que aquellas ideas de que un Gryffindor y un Slytherin no podían estar juntos amorosamente eran ocurrencias infantiles. Jamás hubiera estado de acuerdo hasta ese momento donde sentía su magia descontrolarse a su alrededor._

_Estaba conectándose con el pequeño Gryffindor, entendía perfectamente que la magia solo reaccionaba de esa manera cuando eran gemelas, quiso reír, pero no pudo, en su lugar escucho como empezaba ''Magic Works'' cantada por ''Las brujas de Macbeth'', su canción favorita._

― ¿Me concedes esta pieza? _― pregunto Tony con una sonrisa ―_

― La que quieras _― respondió de inmediato el castaño callando abruptamente para contestar más calmado olvidando de que MJ esperaba las bebidas ―_ digo... si, sí.

_Tony sonrió caminando junto a Peter directo a la pista de baile para luego posar delicadamente sus manos en la cintura de este y bailar al compás del ritmo de la canción. Carol levanto divertidamente las cejas al verlos juntos, pero no fue la única, todos estaban sorprendidos que Anthony bailara justamente con un Gryffindor, observándolo directamente a los ojos como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro apreciado._

_La noche parecía eterna luego de varias horas en donde Peter y Tony reían mientras Loki acariciaba lentamente el cabello rubio de Thor que había caído en sus brazos luego de tanto bailar y varias copas con alcohol que había infiltrado en su túnica._

_Aunque pareciera que su día estaba arruinado, Loki se sentía feliz. Thor había dado lo mejor de sí mismo hasta donde pudo, y no le molestaba para nada tenerlo descansando en unas sillas mientras la cabeza de este estaba en sus piernas. El pelinegro se tomó unos minutos observando a la nueva pareja y le pareció buena idea hacer una pequeña travesura blanca para empujar a Stark que se comía con los ojos a Peter, era aquello o transformarse en Rogers para molestarlo y hacer reír a Bucky. Entonces provoco que encima de ellos, un hermoso muérdago saliera tan resplandeciente como su sonrisa cuando el Gryffindor y Slytherin lo vieron al subir la mirada._

― No es necesario que lo hagamos _― dijo Tony riendo nerviosamente ―_

― Yo creo que si _― menciono tiernamente Peter en un arrebato de valentía digno de su casa. Verdaderamente quería besar a Tony y presentía que Stark también lo deseaba ―_

_Tony observo detenidamente el rostro de Parker, que, con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, parecía aún más encantador de lo que era, así que lo tomo entre sus manos y le dio un delicado beso en sus labios que Peter correspondió al instante._

_Empezó lentamente hasta volverse un beso apasionado, el comienzo de su amor sin importar que fueran un Gryffindor y un Slytherin, enemigos jurados desde tiempos lejanos, pero unidos a pesar de todo, porque no todos los días se siente que las magias se conectan, como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧


	2. ✦ [ 2 ] ✦

【C】【a】【p】【i】【t】【u】【l】【o】 【2】  
𝑫𝑰𝑨 1 ; 𝑨𝒏𝒊𝒎𝒂𝒍𝒆𝒔 𝒇𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒂́𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒄𝒐𝒔

[ ϙᴜᴇʀᴇʀ ɴᴇɢᴀʀʟᴏ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_May lo iba a colgar al techo cuando volviera a casa con tal animal, pero estaba demasiado encariñado como para dejarlo ir, aun sabiendo los peligros que podría correr con él. Se negaba a soltar al adorable escarbato que había encontrado a los alrededores de Hogwarts, cerca del sauce boxeador de cual lo había salvado... estaba seguro de que, si hubiera llegado un minuto después de lo que llego, el pobre hubiera muerto del impacto que le hubiera dado una de las ramas._

_El torneo de los tres magos todavía no terminaba, pero estaban a punto de entrar en la última prueba, aunque a Parker poco le importaba desde que había comenzado hablar con Tony Stark mediante cartas que se enviaban en las noches hasta que le daba pena a Peter seguir haciendo volar de un extremo a otro a la pobre lechuza que tenía que entrar en el castillo hasta las mazmorras ya que por obvias razones no podía entrar por la ventana._

_Stark era gentil y amable con él aunque notaba que este negaba sus sentimientos pero no podía despegarse de el ni un día entero. A veces se robaban pequeños besos entre sonrisas y hablaban de las distintas clases que tenían, se conectaban a la perfección como si fueran uno solo a pesar de que eran de distintas casas y año... Tony siempre se mantenía serio en muchas ocasiones, pero Peter lograba hacerlo reír con sus ocurrencias y chistes sobre la cultura pop muggle que, aunque el Slytherin no entendiera demasiado, le daban gracia. El castaño estaba profundamente enamorado de él._

_Cuando sus manos se tocaban, provocaban una electricidad que recorría la columna de ambos, con el simple tacto se hacían sentir inefablemente únicos. No había nada más hipnotizante para Peter que ver a Tony enfrente suyo, delineando con sus dedos cada peca sobre su rostro, como si estuviera contando las estrellas del cielo... el amor te golpea suavemente al principio y luego de tira al suelo, porque la intensidad se transforma en delicadeza, el sentirse con pasión sin la necesidad de movimientos bruscos. No importaba que se conocieran hace poco tiempo, la química entre ellos no dependía de algo tan absurdo como lo era un corto lapso, si no en cómo se observaban, como si después de ellos, no existiera nada más en el mundo._

― ¿Como podría llamarte? _― pregunto Peter al escarbato que se colgaba de su túnica ―_ no tienes rostro de nada, pero necesitas un nombre, todo ser merece uno _― frunció el ceño cuando el animal fue hacia su cabeza sentándose sobre ella ―_

_Tony caminaba tranquilamente por los alrededores luego de su clase de transformaciones, tenía el día completamente libre, así que decidió dar un paseo solitario hasta que vio la castaña cabeza de Peter sentado entre el césped y flores silvestres, cambiando de parecer yendo de inmediato hacia el menor que hablaba solo en voz alta. Eso creyó hasta que vio como una bola negra se sentó en la cabeza de este para luego observarlo y saltarle encima._

― !Merlín¡ !Tony¡ _― grito Peter viendo como Stark estaba moviéndose eufóricamente mientras el escarbato recorría todo su cuerpo ―_

_Luego de tanto forcejear con el animal, el propio Tony pudo tomarlo con sus manos viendo el rostro de la pequeña bola negra que no se había despegado de el con tanta facilidad... también noto que le faltaba su reloj y anillos._

― Lo-lo siento mucho. _― menciono el castaño apenado por lo sucedido ―_

― ¿Esto es... un escarbato? _― pregunto el mayor viendo como el animal quería seguir revisando hasta quitarle todo lo brillante y de valor ―_

― Si, lo acabo de encontrar...y.... ¿no es muy lindo? _― pregunto Peter con una sonrisa tratando de suavizar la situación ―_

― Es un jodido ladrón _― contesto Stark ―_

― Lo sé... _― dijo el castaño tomando al escarbato entre sus manos para empezar a sacarle cada pertenencia guardada por el animal que solo se retorcía por estar siendo desvalijado ―_

― ¿Esos cinco galeones son tuyos? _― pregunto Tony cuando pudo recuperar sus pertenencias ―_

― Si, pero se los deje porque me dio pena. _― contesto el castaño con las mejillas sonrojadas extendiéndole los galeones al escarbato que gustoso los tomo ―_

_Tony sonrió cálidamente para Peter viendo como el animal se rendía de querer mas e iba a sentarse de nuevo en la cabeza del castaño. Desde que conoció al menor jamás había visto a un ser tan puro como Parker y tampoco hubiera imaginado hacerlo... tenía el mundo servido al ser parte de las familias más importantes en el mundo mágico, nunca esperaba relaciones amorosas sinceras, quizás por eso creía en la diferencia de casas, para darse más razones para no caer en relaciones que solo iban por el dinero, pero Peter era distinto. Ni siquiera le hablaba de aquellos asuntos, lo poco que sabía de la familia del menor es que su madre fue una muggle y su padre un mago, pero murieron y tiempo después también su tío, entonces era criado por su tía que era una excelente bruja al menos en palabras del Gryffindor que hablaba de ella como si hiciera que las flores florecieran todas las primaveras._

_Quería negarlo, no aceptaba que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Peter, pero cuando este borro su sonrisa por estar demasiado tiempo en silencio, no pudo evitar tomar su mano, sintiendo de nuevo la electricidad recorrerle su columna, para luego darle un pequeño beso a esta._

― Tengo la tarde libre, quiero que la pasemos juntos _― dijo el mayor ―_

― ¿Puede ir el escarbato? _― pregunto Peter ―_

― Ya es parte de tu cabeza así que sí. _― contesto Tony riendo ―_ jamás había conocido a alguien tan hermoso hasta que te vi.

― Digo lo mismo _― menciono el menor apretando aún más fuerte la mano de Tony que no pudo evitar sonreír observando de reojo las mejillas sonrojadas de su pequeño ―_

_Quería negarlo, pero cada día era más difícil._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	3. ✦ [ 3 ] ✦

【C】【a】【p】【i】【t】【u】【l】【o】 【3】

𝑫𝒊́𝒂 2 ; 𝑷𝒐𝒄𝒊𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒔

[ ᴀᴍᴏʀᴛᴇɴᴛɪᴀ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Habían pasado varias semanas y el torneo de los tres magos había acabado, el gran ganador fue Steve Rogers que dos minutos después de tener la copa en sus manos, les pregunto a todos si la podía cambiar por Bucky, provocando que hasta McGonagall se ahogara con uno de los dulces de limón que le había compartido Dumbledore, regañándolo por su osadía de decir aquello. Thor y Tony querían empapelar todo Hogwarts con la foto del momento justo del rostro de la profesora de transformaciones, pero no era momento para eso, Stark estaba en grandes problemas por que se estaba enamorando perdidamente de Peter desde el baile._

_Tony ni siquiera lo aceptaba, él no quería estar como Steve que vivía pendiente a su lechuza por alguna carta de Bucky, como Wanda detrás de Visión o peor... como Thor con Loki, que era prácticamente su esclavo y sirviente. Stark pretendía ser libre pero no podía ignorar a Peter, era imposible cuando sus ojos castaños lo miraban con un pequeño brillo como si el pusiera las estrellas en el cielo, cuando hablaban de pociones o transformaciones se conectaban fácilmente y el menor le entendía en absolutamente todo. Su vida se dio vuelta cuando Parker le mostró un poco decepcionado su patronus que había aprendido hace muy poco, era un lobo hembra, mientras él había esperado una araña o algo más grande, pero no. Era una simple loba gigante que se echó en los pies del Slytherin que solo sonrió con pocas ganas, porque sabía que significaba aquello. El suyo era un lobo macho._

_Sus magias conectadas y que tuvieran patronus iguales solo demostraba que Peter era su otra mitad, su alma gemela. Había leído sobre el tema en muchos libros de magia antigua, pero como él pensaba, eran solo casualidades, no lo quería aceptar, él no quería estar enamorado y menos de un Gryffindor, así que aquella mañana estaba decidido en dejar de hablarle a Parker para siempre, inventarle alguna excusa para cortar toda relación doliera lo que doliera, aunque iba a extrañar los besos robados y su dulce colonia, no iba a permitirse atarse de esa manera a alguien._

― ¿Te encuentras bien Stark? _― pregunto Strange a su compañero de pociones ―_

― Si, solo que... estoy confundido _― contesto el castaño oscuro con el ceño fruncido tratando de respirar por la boca para evitar oler la poción ―_

― Es solo Amortentia, nada de otro mundo, además la tuya ya está terminada _― menciono Stephen viendo dentro del caldero de Tony ―_

― ¿Está terminada Stark? _― interrumpió el Severus Snape ―_ ¿sabe que es esta poción?

― Esto es Amortentia, la opción de amor más poderosa del mundo. Se rumorea que huele de manera diferente a cada persona de acuerdo con lo que los atrae. _― explico Tony acercándose aún más a su caldero cuando comenzó a percibir un aroma particular ―_

― _Cinco puntos para Slytherin_ _― dijo seriamente Snape_ _―_

_Loki bufo sonoramente cuando reconoció los olores en la suya. chocolate, cerveza, y metal metalúrgico ... definitivamente era Thor, mientras el rubio a su lado podía oler que la poción del pelinegro olía como a el, libros, bombones de menta y café fino. Sonrió a su compañero, mientras tomaba disimuladamente su mano, Loki no tuvo otra que corresponderle el gesto, ya era imposible negar que estaba enamorado._

― ¿Puedo hundirme en ella? _― pregunto Steve completamente hipnotizado por como olía su poción, definitivamente era a Bucky. Ciruelas, miel y tierra mojada perfectamente representados ―_

― Llegas a un hundir un solo dedo en esa poción Rogers y te aseguro que si no padeciste en el torneo de los tres magos, lo vas hacer en el castigo. _―_ _contesto el profesor con el ceño fruncido ―_

_Tony se quedó parado enfrente de su caldero. Dulces, chocolatada, y flores era definitivamente lo que estaba temiendo para seguir confirmando lo que trataba de negar a toda costa... la poción olía a Peter._

― ¿A que huele la tuya Wanda? ¿a cerebro? _― pregunto divertidamente Peter Quill tratando de molestar a la Slytherin ―_

― A Visión. _― contesto la bruja ―_ estoy segura que la de Gamora huele a sudor por tu parte.

_Gamora no pudo evitar reír mientras Peter bufaba sonoramente observando a su novia con el ceño fruncido mientras todos reían, pero Tony no pudo corresponder la risa suspirando pesadamente. Estaba enamorado, verdaderamente había caído por unos ojos marrones en un baile como si fuera la cenicienta. El amor lo había golpeado duramente, como un relámpago en una botella, como si estuviera destinado a tragarse sus palabras._

― ¿A que huele la tuya? _― pregunto Loki mientras Thor escuchaba atentamente ―_

― A un Gryffindor _― contesto con una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo ―_

_Todos miraron con ternura a Tony, por que por fin había aceptado que estaba enamorado de Peter, ahora solo quedaba decírselo._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷

Gracias por leer :)


	4. ✦ [ 4 ] ✦

【C】【a】【p】【i】【t】【u】【l】【o】 【4】

𝑫𝒊́𝒂 3 ; 𝑸𝒖𝒊𝒅𝒅𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉

[ ᴘᴀʀᴛɪᴅᴏ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Tony estaba nervioso con su escoba en mano, era el primer partido de Quidditch en el año y era el clásico de Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Pero, aunque lo aplastara en el campo Carol Danvers, capitana de los leones poco le importaba porque él estaba esperando a Peter y a su escarbato en la cabeza que fue rápidamente entrenado por Hagrid así no se lo quitaban al castaño que alegremente acepto que su bola negra fuera educada como corresponde así no robaba a los demás._

― ¿Estas bien? _― pregunto Peter sin ni siquiera decir hola al ver la cara de espanto de Tony ―_

― Quiero confesarte algo. _― contesto Tony con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar las adorables mejillas del castaño ―_ hace un tiempo que nos conocemos, y siento que no estoy yendo demasiado rápido, de hecho... nos besamos la noche en que nos vimos por primera vez estando cuatro años en el mismo castillo.

_El corazón de Parker comenzaba a latir con demasiada fuerza que hasta temió que su escarbato llamado Tom se cayera de su cabeza, las manos le sudaban y creyó que en cualquier momento iba a tener un estallido de magia accidental como aquellos que tenían los bebes mágicos cuando reían, estuvo esperando ese momento en tantos escenarios ficticios que el que pasara de verdad lo tomo desprevenido._

― Estoy enamorado de vos... _― dijo Stark casi en un susurro ahogado provocando que Peter riera y este le viera horrorizado antes de sentir como el castaño saltaba a sus brazos ―_

―! SIENTO LO MISMO ¡ _― grito demasiado alto que podría dejar sordo al mayor y provoco que varios estudiantes que iban entrando rápidamente al campo de Quidditch los observaran curiosamente ―_ yo también estoy enamorado.

_Tony abrazo fuertemente al menor riendo viendo como el escarbato se sostenía de la túnica de Peter para no caerse. Se sentía en las nubes cuando volvió a besar una vez más los delicados labios del castaño, el cielo jamás había parecido tan celeste y el sol no había brillado tanto hasta ese día._

― Stark, deja de chuparle el alma como un dementor al niño, es hora de jugar _― lo llamo Strange con su semblante serio ―_

― Nos vemos después del partido _― Tony volvió a besar rápidamente los labios de Peter para irse detrás de Stephen ―_

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

_Peter no paraba de sonreír y reír junto a Ned y MJ que estaban felices por su amigo que había sido correspondido por Anthony Stark que jugaba en el equipo de Slytherin. El partido estaba siendo narrado por un alegre Visión._

― Gamora le pasa la Quaffle a Thor Odison, ¿le dedicara este ''gol'' a Loki Laufeyson? _― dijo el Ravenclaw ―_ no creo que le guste, jugando este para Slytherin, pero de todas maneras importa la intención.

_Loki gruño mientras Thor le dio una sonrisa a la distancia. Tony iba detrás de la snitch junto a Steve que jugaba para Gryffindor, ambos jóvenes, aunque eran amigos, en el campo eran rivales, y Stark estaba decidido en ganar el primer partido como diera lugar. Ambos estaban a nada de tocar la pequeña pelota dorada con alas, rosándola con la yema de sus dedos, incapaces de tomarla por completo._

― Stark y Rogers van por la snitch dorada, ¿quién la atrapara? están rosándolas con sus dedos _― menciono Visión mientras todos miraban a los buscadores ―_

_Tony pensó en Peter, en su sonrisa, en sus dulces ojos y cabello castaño, antes de atrapar la snitch y que el público de Slytherin gritara eufóricamente cuando la mostró en alto, dejando a Steve sorprendido porque no había sido más rápido que la serpiente. Strange sonrió sinceramente por primera vez desde que había comenzado el curso, estrechando amigablemente la mano de Carol que simplemente pudo mirar con seriedad a Rogers._

_A pesar de que Gryffindor había perdido, Peter sonrió al ver feliz a Tony que rápidamente al verlo fue con su escoba a donde estaba._

― Supongo que no está de más pedirte que seas mi novio _― dijo Stark con una sonrisa extendiéndole la snitch ―_

― Santa mierda... _― murmuro Ned sorprendido con MJ al lado mientras Peter tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas ―_

― obviamente quiero ser tu novio.. _. ― contesto el castaño sorprendido queriendo tomar la snitch antes de que su escarbato la tomara y se escondiera dentro de su túnica ―_ oh... lo siento, esta entrenado pero sigue siendo inquieto, Tom devuelve eso _― dijo Peter buscando a su pequeña mascota ―_

― Déjalo, ya conseguiremos otra snitch _― dijo antes de besar delicadamente los labios de Peter ―_

_Todos gritaban eufóricos por la escena brindada por Peter y Tony, tanto que el rostro de Carol se trasformo en uno de felicidad, al final de tanto, Gryffindor no había perdido al menos para uno._

― Les doy un dato que quizás les interese _― menciono Visión con una sonrisa ―_ hace un par de años sucedió una similar situación por parte de Harry Potter, gran auror y salvador del mundo mágico con Draco Malfoy, esposo de este. Solamente que ambos eran jugadores y lo hicieron literalmente en medio del campo, aquella vez había ganado Gryffindor.

― Me encantan tus datos Visión _― dijo Wanda abrazando el brazo de su novio ―_

_Peter y Tony siguieron besándose hasta que este casi se cayó de su escoba entre risas. Su historia había comenzado por un simple baile que se trasformo en el primero juntos, pero no el ultimo mientras su magia los siguiera conectando siempre._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


End file.
